When The Light Shines
by GreenNinja23
Summary: With Benny gone Annabeth is left in the darkness with a broken heart. With the help of Percy and her loved ones can she find her way through? Or will she be blinded by the light? With an unforgettable summer and senior year ahead of her she's in for some challenges. Sequel to Where The Light Is
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to the much awaited sequel When The Light Shines! I'm sorry it took so long to post. So much has happened and it's been crazy. I haven't been able to even touch my laptop. But I'm back now and hopefully ready to start updating again!**

**So this first chapter takes place a few months after the last story. This story will be her summer and parts of her Senior year. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy! Be sure to review!**

_"What time is it? _

_(Summertime!)_

_It's our vacation!"_

_-What Time Is It? High School Musical 2. _

**_(C'mon you know I had too.)_**

* * *

><p>I smiled softly when my eyes caught his through the window. I waved and he smiled lazily making my grin widen. I quickly rushed back over to my bed to finish packing my bag. I could hear Alex's feet pounding up the stairs and the twins were rushing around downstairs. Percy was still packing one of the cars and Thalia was talking with her brother. Everyone was excited; everything seemed normal. My eyes lifted back up to the window to see Benny's grave.<p>

It's been four months.

It's been four months since I lost her, four months since I broke down and realized I was fighting a losing battle. _Four months _since Percy promised to help me find my light again.

Things were bad for a while. I didn't go to school for three weeks straight and almost had to face summer school. If Jay didn't literally drag me out of my room I would have willing skipped the twin's graduation. I ignored Percy for two weeks before he finally stormed into my room and demanded that I started trying.

It still wasn't over it. Losing Benny sparked something in me. I can feel Luke and the darkness creeping up on me, making it almost impossible to squash them both down. I turn to Percy when it becomes too much; we've been working on getting through things together.

School ended a few days ago and we're supposedly going to 'celebrate' by camping out in the woods for a few days. My Mom declined going since she didn't want to be around a large group of teenagers; she agreed to let me go as long as I didn't share a tent with Percy. I scoffed; _as if…. _

Jay and Sophie are staying behind because she's five -almost six- months pregnant and he's overly worried. As suspected all those months ago Sophie ended up moving in with us. She's been staying in Jay's room. The plan is for them to move out a couple months after the baby is born but I know Mom's almost as excited as they are. I never thought I'd see my Mom eager to become a grandmother.

Jay tells me Dad's been doing well. I haven't seen him yet but I know he's been around. He went to the twin's graduation but didn't sit with us. My brothers have all seen him; but haven't fully forgiven him. I hear he started up a relationship with Helen. The thought brings a bitter taste to my mouth. He can be with his lover; I don't plan on seeing him anytime soon.

A car honked outside and I glanced down again. A small smiled found its way onto my face when I saw Katie crawl out of the backseat rolling her eyes while the Stoll brothers high fived. My friends greeted each other as I continued to watch them.

Connor and Percy have finally gotten over themselves. It doesn't bother Percy anymore when I go to Summerton and Connor actually lets me talk about my boyfriend without getting snippy. During the long month of suffering I visited Summerton a lot. Connor let me cry everything out then we would sing together. Members of his little club seemed to drop. People were being bullied for singing. Connor found it odd but I knew bullies find anything and make it awful. I knew better than anyone. The remaining ten members enjoyed being there and seemed to have fun when I was with them. We were still working on a name. Things were getting better around me but mentally I was still struggling.

"_Annabeth!"_ An overly eager voice whined. Alex poked his head into my room as I finished zipping up my bag. "Come _on! _If you want to ride shotgun we have to go right now!"

I held up my hands up and threw my bag over my shoulder. Rolling my eyes I followed my twin down the stairs.

0~0~0~0~0

I clicked on another song and waited a few seconds for it to ring through the car. Percy smiled at me from the driver's seat and Thalia snorted from the back. I could see Travis and Katie in their car behind us and we were still following Nick.

To be able to bring everyone we had to bring three cars. The twins, Jason and Piper were in the car in front of us. Percy, Thalia, Alex and I are in Jay's truck and the Stoll twins and Katie are behind us. According to Nathan's text we're an hour away from the campsite. I leaned back against the seat and looked out the window. Alex and Thalia were talking quietly in the back, playing tie tac toe. Percy reached over at a red light to kiss my temple making me smile.

"I'm glad you came." He mumbled softly. I leaned over to rest my head on the window. I nodded slowly.

"Me too." I whispered.

Content with my surroundings I started to drift to sleep.

0~0~0~0~0

"Annabeth? Baby wake up we're here." Percy cooed softly. I stirred and slowly opened my eyes.

Everyone was already out of their cars and setting up tents. We were the only group at the campground and the air smelt fresh. I sat up and took Percy's hand as he helped me out of the car. I rubbed my tired eyes as he led me over to our tent. The twins shot us a dirty look but I simply rolled my eyes as I walked inside, Percy following shortly after.

"Nice." I commented lightly as I looked around. The tent was big enough to fit three people but luckily we wouldn't have to share with anyone else. Percy had a medium sized blow up mattress in the middle of the tent, blankets and pillows already set up.

Percy wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and I melted into the embrace. My head leaned back to rest on his shoulder as he kissed mine. Carefully I turned in his arms and wrapped my own around his neck, my right resting on his shoulder. He smirked as he leaned down to kiss me. I smiled to myself as my lips moved slowly against his. I shut my eyes in bliss.

"Hey if you are going to get freaky can you at least wait until everyone is asleep?" Thalia shouted from a few feet away. My eyes popped open to glare at her; she was unfazed. "Might want to close the tent flap too..."

Percy rolled his eyes good-naturedly but I continued to glare as my cheeks turned red. Alex shot me a warning look and the twins were really trying to control themselves. I knew they wanted to rip me from Percy's grasp and never let me near him again. They're trying.

I slowly moved Percy's arms away smiling at him shyly. He understood and kissed my temple before completely letting me go. He shuffled over to Jason to help him while I walked over to Connor and Katie. Both were smirking at me which made my glare harden. I groaned and walked into Connor's chest. My arms stayed loose at my side as I placed my forehead on his shoulder. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me. My cheeks were still burning in embarrassment as he held me.

"Please tell me they aren't glaring anymore." I mumbled; my face still pressed into Connor's shoulder. He chuckled and I felt him shake his head.

"Nah they're talking to Alex. You're good."

I slowly lifted my head to look for myself. Connor was right; the twins were talking to Alex and Percy was still helping Jason. Thalia and Piper were arranging a fire pit. I nodded slowly and slid out of Connor's grasp. He smiled at me as I shyly looked around. Katie smiled and reached over to give me an one armed hug.

"Wanna help me set up the girl's tent? It's pretty big." She asked kindly. I nodded and she gestured for me to follow her. She led me over to Travis, who seemed to be struggling to put two pieces together. Katie chuckled before going over to assist him. I smiled as I watched them. They really aren't an 'us' yet. But they're Travis _and _Katie…They seem happy with that.

Quietly I picked up the other end of the tent and started to set it up.

0~0~0~0~0

Hours later we were all gathered around the fire pit; but we didn't have a fire going. I checked my watch; only 3:15. Everyone was quiet as we silently debated about what to do. I huffed and stretched my legs out in front of me, placing my open palms on the ground behind me. Alex waited a minute or two before doing the same.

"We could go swimming." Piper suggested lightly. She pointed behind her. "There is a lake not too far away."

With nothing better to do we all agreed and headed for our separate tents to get our swim gear. I smiled at Percy shyly as I waited for Thalia to finish changing. Katie changed next then Piper. Most of the boys were already ready to go. I was the last one.

Slowly I changed into my dark grey bikini. Nervously I ran a hand down my stomach and frowned when I noticed I put on a few pounds. I glanced down and bit my lip when I noticed I was slightly bigger.

**Wow had enough cupcakes fatty? **

I slid on my jean shorts and quickly searched around for a shirt. I grabbed the nearest one; my green Willow Valley shirt. I threw my hair up in a ponytail and glanced back down.

**Percy probably thinks you're disgusting. He can feel the fat on you. **

"Annabeth? You coming?" Connor called out. I stiffened but slowly started to nod. I pushed open the tent flap and nodded again.

"Y-Yeah I'm here. Where is everyone else?"

"Already down at the lake!" Connor looked up when I walked out and frowned slightly. He glanced back towards the lake and gave me a weird look. "Why aren't you wearing a bathing suit?"

I moved my shirt over to show him my bikini strap and he nodded. We fell into step with each other as we walked. I could hear laughter down the path and smiled slightly when I heard Percy's. Connor grabbed my shoulder before I could go any further.

"Hey…Wanna tell me what's up? You seem a little…I don't know, down?"

I sighed but smiled slightly. He knows me to well. In the few short months we've known each other he really has become one of my best friends.

"I was hearing Luke earlier that's all." I told him quietly. "I'm a little self-conscious in my swimsuit."

Connor smirked and lifted an eyebrow. He quickly lifted my shirt making me yelp in surprise. He glanced down at my stomach and shook his head.

"Nope still as pretty as ever." He complimented. "I'm not seeing a reason to worry."

I bit my lip. With a small smile I smacked his hand away and he grinned. I rolled my eyes and playfully shoved him away from me. While he pretended to be hurt I continued to walk towards the lake. I took a deep breath and let the cool air calm me. Connor hurried to catch up with me.

"I'm glad you're finally starting to tell us stuff." He mumbled, his feet shuffling on the ground bashfully. I could see the water now. "You used to run and hide from everything before and now well…I'm just glad you're letting us help you."

I smiled and gently took his hand. Giving it a warm squeeze I nodded.

"Thank you for listening and helping me with the problem."

He nodded and I let my hand slip from his. Just as my eyes connected with Percy's a beach ball came from the right and hit Connor in the side of the head. I laughed as Connor growled and started to chase his twin around. I walked over to Percy he intertwined our hands together. I reached up on my toes to kiss him and he eagerly responded.

I never get tired of kissing Percy.

When we pulled away Thalia and Katie were wolf whistling. I rolled my eyes but let Percy pull me closer. As the sun went down I watched my friends and family all bond together. It was the perfect moment.

0~0~0~0~0

A few hours later we were all gathered around the fire. The only sound that could be heard was a few birds in the trees and the cracking of the warm fire. I wrapped my blanket tighter around me and cuddled into Percy's side further. When I caught Alex's eye he went cross eyed to make me smile. I did just as Connor pulled out a guitar.

"Any requests?"

Katie raised her hand childishly.

"Play the campfire song from _SpongeBob. _I _know _you know all the notes and words." Connor blushed at her words before proudly straightening and starting. As Travis tried to out-yell his brother I quietly stood up. Alex noticed and whispered over to me as I passed him.

"If you're not back in fifteen minutes I'm tackling you."

I rolled my eyes and snuck over to the water.

I sat close enough to enjoy it but far enough that I wouldn't get wet. The wind was warm and calming and I took a few quiet breaths. I glanced up at the stars and smiled slightly when I saw how many were in the sky.

I didn't look away from the sky when I heard Percy sit down next to me. He stared at me for a few minutes; my eyes stayed glued to a certain star. It was bright enough to catch my attention but small enough for me to know it wasn't a planet. I sighed, my breath coming out as a white puff cloud.

"Do you think stars are loved ones shining down on us?" I asked quietly. Percy looked to the sky. I pointed at my star. "That one right there…It makes me feel loved and I guess…I guess a part of me hopes that that's Benny. Or maybe my Grandpa."

He blinked and leaned back on his hands. I brushed my hair out of my eyes. Maybe he doesn't get it…Maybe he thinks I'm weird for holding onto a dog for so long. Maybe Percy doesn't understand….I started to mentally panic thinking I ruined something but Percy's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Maybe…" He agreed. "But I'd like to think that even if they weren't stars they'd be watching over us. I mean stars only come out at night. I think Benny is watching over you all the time. She loved you so….she's going to make sure you're okay."

He reached over to gently take my hand. His warm fingers intertwined with mine easily as we both looked back up. So many of them twinkled beautifully and my eyes started to glaze over. I could hear my friend's laughter in the distance.

"You know I've been trying…" I spoke softly. I didn't want to ruin whatever moment we were having with a loud voice. "But it's hard sometimes…Sometimes I miss her so much and I just want to lay in bed all day with the lights off."

"But you know you can't." He scolded lightly. "We let you do that before and it ended horribly. You can't let Luke win Annabeth. I know it's hard but you're not alone. I'm _always _going to be on your side."

I smiled slightly and scooted a little closer to him. I could smell the ocean and I my heart swooned for him. I used my free hand to brush some stray hair out of his beautiful eyes.

"Still gonna help me find where my light is?" I asked quietly; maybe even hopefully. He nodded and grinned like a child.

"Of course! Right now we're working our way through the dark with a flashlight. But I promise we'll find the other side; we'll find the light."

I squeezed his hand one final time before standing up. He followed suit and hugged me tightly. When we pulled away I gave him a quick kiss.

"We can do it." I conceded. "As long as we're together."

He nodded and smiled.

"Together." He agreed.

As he kissed me again I started to think a little more positively. I know it's going to be hard but I also know Percy's going to be there every step of the way; he always has been. I suppose I need to start counting my blessings instead of worrying about everything else.

I have great friends, I have my brothers and my Mom and I have Percy. I have almost everything I need. I just need to make the most of it. Plan some parties, go on dates, maybe even get a job! One thing's for sure this summer is going to be-

"It's been more than fifteen minutes!" Alex cried as he came running towards us. A few seconds later I was side tackled and fell to the ground instantly. I spit some grass out of my mouth and glared up at my twin as he laughed from on top of me.

-interesting… This summer is definitely going to be _interesting. _

I shoved Alex off of me and hurried after him as he ran back towards the camp. Percy laughed and joined me in my chase.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was the first chapter. <strong>

**I promise this story won't be like the first. Annabeth may or may not be the only who suffers and has to work through something. **

**Let's see some reviews, follows and favorites huh? **

**I'm happy to be back guys. Let's get this story going! **


	2. Please Read!

Dear lovely and hopefully patient readers!

I've been getting reviews and PMS questioning me on whether or not I am quitting writing or simply taking forever to post. I'm here just to clear a few things up and hopefully ease some of your worries!

I AM NOT QUITTING!  
>I know it's been a while since I posted anything and I really don't want to feed you all excuses but there <em>are <em>legitimate reasons on why I haven't posted.

I recently started going to school again. Unfortunately it's a secondary school (My Mom teaches there and it was the most convenient school for me to attend. I go for three hours and each class assigns at least an hour of homework. That combined with wrestling practice (Our season is ending the weekend before my birthday.) it's hard to find time. I'm practically out like a light when I get home. Plus with weekend tournaments it's hard to find time.

I don't know what happened. I think I fell off a cliff. I've been struggling with my depression lately (It doesn't help when a girl pushes you over and spits on you in front of all the kids at your new school) You'd think it would help me write When The Light Shines but it doesn't. I've been trying to work through it though; mostly for you guys.

I'm a little stuck. I know where I want each story to go but I'm having trouble breaking the pieces into chapters. I'll try harder.

I'm almost done with the next chapter of Just Another Hollywood Romance and I've written down a few things for When The Light Shines. I'm really trying guys. Please just be patient with me and I promise I'll try hard to get the next chapters out to you. Hopefully I'll have at least one out by the weekend.

Thank you to all who have supported me and urged me to continue! You truly are my inspiration! I LOVE you guys!

-Katie


End file.
